


Tumblr Giveaways 2

by ADeadlySheep



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Overwatch (Video Game), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Teen Wolf (TV), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Demons, Drugs, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Lazy Mornings, Mating Bites, Mind Break, Mind Games, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Other, Psychosis, Rough Sex, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Smut, Transformation, Violence, Werewolf Arthur Morgan, Werewolves, dried blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeadlySheep/pseuds/ADeadlySheep
Summary: 5 stories for 5 giveaways!@sheep-and-lykos





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains the following:  
> Flashbacks to previous sex, flashbacks of werewolf transformation, dried blood, bite marks, mentions of nudity.

The sudden, blinding pulse behind your eyes forced you awake. With a soft click, your throbbing eyes had opened.

It took you a while to manage a short shaky intake of air, your chest aching as your face was pressed up against the dirt ground.

Your whole body felt numb, warm, fuzzy on the inside.

You had suddenly felt the skin f your stomach tighten just a bit as your body slowly woke up from its hazy state. You could feel someone’s breath on the back of your neck. It was warm and smelled slightly like blood. Your bones ached inside of your skin, your neck feels like it had been jerked around so much, your throat swollen and burning with every shallow breath to pass your swollen lips. You could feel cool air brushing against your bare skin, and there was something dry coating your inner thighs.

Where were you?

What happened to you last night?

The sudden smell of coffee and mint had filled your nose.

Arthur.

You had finally managed to gain enough strength in your arms to push yourself up off of the dirt ground, sitting up hunched over yourself as a soft cough wracked through you.

You had looked down at yourself in slight shock. Dirt and scratches and discolored bruises littered your body. Your clothing was torn apart, ruined beyond saving. None of the girls could help you sew it back together. Barely any blood had spilled from your cuts, only from the numerous bite marks littering your shoulders, neck and upper back.

You could barely crane your neck back to see, indeed, Arthur laying there still passed out on the dirt floor. His mouth and fingertips were coated in dusty blotches of blood. Old, maybe a few hours old?

_A lumbering figure, hair matted across it muscular body like sandy blond fur. Two piercing electric eyes that sparkled like the lakes and rivers whenever the sun would set after a long day. A beautiful bright gold that rivaled the moon herself._

You shook your head from the thoughts clouding your mind.

That monster… Was that from last night? Was that thing Arthur?

You glanced over your shoulder at Arthur once more. He was still passed out, still hunched in on himself.

Memories had started to flood back to you.

_“Go,” you ushered them._

_“What?” John spat. “Yer not stayin’ with him!”_

_“I’m not leavin’ him!” you shouted back._

_“We need to go,” Charles stated, grabbing hold of John’s shoulder._

_“Charles-”_

_“Come on!”_

John… Charles… Did they think you were dead down here with Arthur? Did they stay nearby or did they retreat back to camp? You had a feeling that Dutch and Hosea were steaming right now, dark thoughts brewing in everyone’s heads about how you must be gone now. But Charles… he trusted you down here with Arthur, he would’ve snatched you up when he grabbed John… He must’ve had some sort of trust in Arthur.

Being honest, you were kind of afraid of what was in store for you back at camp, especially with Dutch’s protective rage.

_“Arthur,” you murmured._

_Your heart tugged at your brain and body, yearning to comfort him, to hold him as he convulsed in his bindings, to press comforting kisses to his sweaty forehead, to hold onto his hands as they slowly became hairier no matter the claws._

_“G-Go,” Arthur warned weakly in a thin voice._

_Fangs had now protruded from his gums, saliva breaking off from thin strands in the pale light of a lantern left in the corner._

_“’m not leavin’ you Arthur,” you whimpered._

You couldn’t help but wonder what could’ve happened if you did leave with Charles and John. Arthur surely broke out his bindings. The remains of the shattered chair and coils of chains and broken padlock scattered across the floor a few feet before you.

Would he have torn through this cabin? Gotten out? Tracked you down? Or would he have terrorized the local wildlife and hunters?

“ _Please.”_

_“I won’t leave you, Arthur. You wouldn’t leave me if I was like this.”_

Your hand had moved from your lap, fingers slowly extending in a painful stretch to wrap around one of Arthur’s hands, the dusty blood crackling off his fingers at your touch.

_He pressed his clothed erection closer to you, snarling in your ear as he dragged his hot tongue up the column of your neck to the back of your ear where he bit at the earlobe. He snarled once more before the hand on your chest went to the collar of your dress, hooked his claws into the soft fabric and tore it off your body completely. You gave a strangled moan, your hands flying to his loose, splayed open shirt and grabbing fistfuls of the stretched cotton._

_Arthur didn’t hesitate to sink his claws into his woefully stretched pants, tossing the ruined fabric away before mounting you, completely ruining your panties and brassiere upon impact, the garments tossed carelessly towards your ruined dress._

Arthur’s eyes had slowly blinked open at your touch, fingers squeezing yours tightly as a groan pressed against his lips.

“I’m here,” you whispered to him.

You were taken back by how scratchy your voice was, but you stayed silent. You had an idea on why your throat was like that in the first place.

“(Y/n),” he murmured, scrunching his face up in pain as he attempted to lay flat on his back. You could hear his bones and muscles popping at his body slowly moving, soft hisses escaping his bared teeth. “Where… What…”

“We’re okay.” Arthur winced once more before opening his eyes fully. His eyes were reddened, bags sitting heavy under them. He looked like he was put through the wringer. “Are you okay?”

“Tired,” he stated softly. He looked to you, eyes widened at your wild appearance. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“Not a clue… Did I do that to ya, sweetheart?”

_Just the tip tapping at your passageway made you shiver. He was big, bigger than any of the other times he had fucked you. You whimpered once more, wincing, whimpering before crying out at the sudden thrust. Your mouth agape, your head tilted back as a strangled choke was forced out of you._

_He filled you so well, the stretch burning like a fire inside of you, the heels of your feet digging into the dirt floor, a wild cry breaking through your lips as your head tilted backwards even more._

_He barely gave you any time to adjust to the harsh stretch before he started to thrust, fucking you into the floor as if you were both animals in heat. He was growling with every thrust. He would drag his cock out almost fully out of you before thrusting himself as much as he could back inside the warm depths of your womanhood._

_“A-Arthur!” you cried, wincing at the painful stretch._

“No. ’m just sore from last night.”

Arthur’s eyes trailed over every single bitemark, every single scratch and bruise and plumes of blood along your back and shoulder and arms. His grip on your hand tightened as a soft moan pressed against his lips.

“Sweetheart…”

“I’m here.”

You squeezed his hand tighter.

He was nothing like the monster people had warned you about at camp or out on the town. He was still Arthur, still your Arthur, your lover.

“Help me sit up, darlin’,” he wheezed.

_He was just so big, so thick, so fast, you barely had any time to catch a break before you felt a tightness coil up in your core, tingling as your mind became hazy and eyes blurry. Heat that was once pooled inside of you quickly left your body in a cold sweat as an orgasm ripped through you, tearing you apart as your walls squeezed his thrusting cock. A wail tore its way from your lips, head slapping against the hard floor while tears spilled down your cheeks._

You had grabbed him, despite your arms burning with pleas for rest, and pulled him up to the nearest wall, hoisting him up before you collapsed next to him, backs against the dirty cobblestone walls that smelled of rot and decay and mold. You both couldn’t care less now, you were both too exhausted to want to move.

You knew Charles and John would be coming back soon.

_Arthur only snarled, snapping his jaws while his hips somehow started to snap at an impossible speed, a short howl leaving his black lips to show his excitement._

You could hear the birds chirping outside, the sun slowly starting to seep in through the crack of the cobblestone walls, filtering in dust and a warmer breeze to fill the cold, damp basement. Your skin had become clammy, your mouth dry and your body to shiver as an unpleasant warm chill ran through your body.

It had only started to settle in that you were, in fact, naked, and so was Arthur.

You eyed Arthur, sighing in exhaustion before biting your lip. Arthur only chuffed and leaned against the wall for more support, a soft groan bleeding into his short, scratchy laugh.

“What do you think Charles and John will say when they see us?” you smiled, cocking a teasing brow to your lover.

“Charles,” Arthur coughed, “he’ll stay quiet, ya know that.” Arthur was not wrong about that. Charles would rather sit quietly and think on things rather than raise his voice and start judging right away. But John… “John, hell, what won’t he say? He’ll be yellin’ an’ shit, questionin’ us,” Arthur smirked, closing his eyes.

You were wondering what John wouldn’t say to the two of you when he would arrive if he was arriving anyways. You knew he would prod a what you two did last night, about the fact that you were naked and covered in dirt and bruises and scratches while Charles would let his and roam in the pastures of his mind, never speaking a question unless he had to.

You and Arthur had sat in silence in the humid, dusty dirt basement for sometime before Arthur had perked up, eyes opening for the first time in what felt like an hour.

“What is it?” you hummed.

“Horses,” he grumbled.

“You think it’s them?”

Arthur grumbled something under his breath before hissing as he jerked his arms down to the floor of the cellar. His fingers dug trenches into the dirt, making mountains around his palms as he fisted the packed earth to try and stand up.

You had started to scramble up to aid your lover when you had finally heard it. Soft, off in the distance, the clops of trotting horse hooves and a wagon squeaking, in need of a good oil can. It was slowly making its way towards the abandoned cabin where you two waited.

“It has to be them,” you murmured to yourself as you hooked your arms around Arthur to hoist him up to his shaking feet.

The wagon had come closer, close enough you could hear the horses snorting and softly whining to the stagecoach, and close enough for the patrons to shout.

“Arthur! (Y/n)!” you heard John shout.

Your bodies perked up at his call, putting a spark in your hobbling up the stairs before Arthur had leaned against the walls for support, slipping from your grip.

The horses and carriage stopped outside the front door. The wagon creaked at the weights shifting until two sets of footsteps slowly made their ways up to the door.

“No signs of forced leaving. The windows aren’t busted… or at least more busted than last night,” you heard Charles.

“Arthur! (Y/n)! You up?” John shouted again.

“Only one way to find out for ourselves,” Charles heaved the door open, flooding the cabin with the bright sunlight, blinding the both of you.

You both hissed at the sudden invasion of light, squinting as your eyes throbbed.

You heard John cough and choke while Charles held his breath.

“I’m assuming that… you two had a… good night?” Charles slowly drawled.

“You could say that,” Arthur hummed.

John had stepped back outside, out of your line of sight as the scent of burning tobacco came and left with him. There was probably no doubt he nearly choked on the lit thing upon seeing your naked bodies, especially yours.

Charles stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck while John went rustling in the back of the wagon before his figure came to shield you from the brutal sunlight.

John had managed one of the few burlap cloths that lined the bottom of the wagon’s floor, big enough to cover the two of you if you were to lie down.

One of Arthur’s hands squeezed yours.

You looked to your lover, to already see his eyes set determined, full of love and fatigue.

* * *

You laid in the rickety wagon, your bodies swaying from side to side with every trot of horse hooves against the dirt road. The light was bleeding through the trees, golden and white against the leaves above as a cool breeze sent goosebumps cascading down your exposed skin.

Your back was against the wall of the wagon, right behind Charles and John who had fallen quiet, out of fear of waking Arthur from his slumber. The burlap was draped over your bodies, mounded up at your chest to cover most of your skin, bust your arms drew the burlap closer to your chin.

You became lost in your thoughts once more this morning.

Sound muffled in your ears, colors bled together in one palette of harmony while your mind became fuzzy with thoughts of the man lying beside you.

Your eyes had rolled to look at the man asleep next to you, thoughts only strengthening as you focused on his face.

His eyes, as blue as the lakes you’ve come across on your journies since joining this little family Dutch had going on. Blue, as the valley skies above you all, holding the lady moon hostage.

You couldn’t help but look up at the sky, and through the breaks in the trees, you could see the moon sitting pretty in the sky. Her fullness now starting to slim.

You smiled softly, your head started swimming in a strange lull of unease. Your body suddenly felt warm despite the cool morning and even cooler breeze, you felt dizzy and sickly as a strange burn came from the back of your shoulder.

All you could suddenly see was darkness, the full moon above sitting pretty like she always does, and a pair of sickly glowing golden eyes in pitch black darkness.

Your body had slumped against the floor of the wagon, your body stiffening as a soft groan left your lips.

The burn on your back suddenly fading away like it had never happened.

The bite mark on your back said otherwise.


	2. Morning Glory: Noctis x Fem!Reader (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the following:  
> Flashbacks of rough sex, soft sex, fluff.  
> Song Rec: Old Money - Lana Del Ray

_Sunlight barely passed through the dark curtains, a cold glow caressing over your naked cheek._

_Breathy kisses, rough tugs of skin with sharp teeth, nails biting crescent moons into each other's skin._

_A soft airy moan escaped both of you upon pulling apart._

Your eyes fluttered at the light, eyelashes dancing against the gray silk pillowcase. It still smelled of him. Cool, kind, calming.

He smelled of rainstorms, of the morning when dew beaded on blades of grass and wet tree bark, like his favorite fishing spot, like the gardens you both would find yourselves in after dark, sitting in the fields of flowers, watching the fountains run free with water spurts.

* * *

 

_Midnight blue eyes to match the skies right outside the large-paned windows. Pupils to compliment the shining stars as they sparkled when looking at your flushed form._

_Lust tugging at his eyelids, his head now heavy as he buried his head into the soft skin of your neck._

_He breathed in your scent, falling ever deeper in love with you._

Your body ached at any sudden movements. Your skin stretched tightly as you rolled your shoulders back, bones popping in release as an airy groan left your chapped lips. Your body was set in a dull, steady throb as last night event's pulled at your mind.

You felt warm, even with the cold air outside pushing its way into the room, despite the think silk sheet doing nothing to keep you warm.

You buried your head deeper into the pillows, inhaling his scent more.

Sylleblossoms.

So faint, so gentle, so him.

But last night, he proved he can not always be gentle.

_Harsh thrusts, hips snapping, your sweat-shined bodies gliding into each other as he plunged you even deeper into the firm mattress. His hands pinned your wrists down, his sharp nails only applying pressure, bringing no blood to the surface. His teeth not ripping the gentle skin of your lips nor your neck as he pressed hot, airy kisses along the bruises blessing your skin._

_You barely had any time to speak before you moaned once more, his lips pressing back against yours, teeth clicking together as he seemed to pound his cock deeper into you, faster than before._

_His hands felt like fire against your breasts, his nails scratching molten ravines into your skin only for heat to bloom from the scratches and swell from the pain slightly. His fingers pinched at your nipples, nails biting into the delicate skin, a sharp cry pressed into the kiss. You head rolled back, a thin trail of saliva trailing from your parted lips as you opened your mouth and gasped as Noctis' fingers tweaked and pulled roughly at your nipples._

_The saliva trail pooled at your bottom lip broke as a lewd moan left your lips._

You could feel his eyes on you from across the room, his tender gaze set upon your naked and love-bitten body. You couldn't turn to see him just yet, but you knew he was lingering in the bathroom's doorway. The pale white light shined into the dark bedroom, casting your shadows along the cathedral-length walls.

"Noctis," you whispered, your head digging into the pillows.

Your throat stretched at the movement of your jaw, skin tight. You could feel your stomach tangle into knots, your body starts to crave his touch once more.

"Something wrong, (Y/n)?" he questioned.

You could hear the smirk in his voice. So smug, so cocky, such a little shit.

And that is what you loved about him.

"Please," you whimpered, burying your nose in his sheets.

The lights to the bathroom flicked off, leaving you in near darkness. Only the light barely filtering in from the heavy curtains lit the room in an off glow.

You heard his bare feet patter against the polished marble flooring of his room before they cascaded against the carpet.

You were able to crane your neck to the side, glance over your shoulder to see Noctis standing by your bedside, looking down at your nude form. His midnight blue eyes glanced at the many bruises lingering along your throat, shoulders, breasts, and chest. There were even bruises and lovebites trailing down the length of your belly, stopping right before your nether lips.

"Don't you look like an angel," Noctis smiled softly.

One of his cold hands pressed against your warm skin, goosebumps trailing across your body as his nimble fingers connected an invisible line that glanced over every bruise on your shoulder.

His bangs had fallen into his eyes.

"Noctis..."

_You fisted the sheets as he pounded into you from behind. Your eyes had rolled into the back of your head as Noctis' hands clawed at your waist, pulling at your hair, scratching at your soft skin._

_The bed creaked and groaned from the abuse you both put it through when it came to your nights of debauchery, from when you both would have fierce, primal, rough sex._

_You were honestly surprised the bed had lasted this long from how rough Noctis was tonight._

The bed once more groaned at the sudden weight shift on top. Noctis has climbed on top of you, his thin waist straddling you, hands gripping and clawing at your shoulders and breasts softly. His erection had sprung, stiff, throbbing slightly, a small bead of pre-cum rolling down his shaft.

Your arms had rested on top of your head, shielding your eyes as you felt sweat beading at your skin. Your lips parted, you inhaled sharply as you felt him lift himself off of your waist and tug at your legs.

He placed his hands around your knees, cold fingers at the curve between your thighs and calves, bending them and sliding them around his waist.

"What do you want me to do to you, my queen," he murmured to you.

You had moved your arms slightly, eyeing him from the shadows your arms cast over your eyes. He was looming over you, knees pressed up against the edge of the bed, shoulders squared, chest heaving softly as he stared directly at you with lust tugging at his eyelids.

His face flushed, red tinting at his nose and cheeks.

"Be gentle, my king, please."

"Anything for you, my queen."

_His chest heaved quickly, pressing up against your back, cold sweat kissing your heated skin only for it to quickly draw away as he inhaled. His arm was draped over your side, his nose buried in your hair, his lips pressing soft kisses to the back of your neck._

_Your body felt on fire, your mind fuzzy, you were eyes heavy.  
You knew your body would be sore in the morning._

Slow, even thrusts pumped in and out of you. His hands on either side of your body, fingers kneading the sheets, arms quaking as he resisted his urges to just take you like he had done last night. He knew you were sore, your body was tired, you couldn't possibly go through with it without collapsing from how tense your body is now. He wouldn't want you pulling any muscles.

He would lean over and press quick, loving kisses to your lips and throat. He would nuzzle his nose to yours while whispering how much he loved you. He would promise how he would ravish you tonight when you both got back to your chambers after today's meetings. A warm bubble bath for the two of you, massages for your aches and pains, rich wines.

That was another thing Noctis loved. He loved to spoil you.

He told you to not move a muscle, to stay just as he placed you on your back, your head being swallowed by the soft mass of pillows while your neck throbbed dully.

And this was another thing you loved about him. You loved how soft he could be with you just as much as he can be rough with you.

You knew he would never intentionally hurt you.

You moaned softly as Noctis took you in your darkened chambers, the bed groaning and creaking with every thrust. He didn't quicken his thrusts unless you pleaded with him to, and even then, he would only go just a bit faster. He didn't want to cause you so much pain.

After all, you both still had your royal duties to perform today. Sitting through meetings, setting up the Citadel for an upcoming ball, greeting officials that were meant to drop by today. And Noctis suddenly realized you would have to wear a high collar dress if you would want to hide the bruises he gifted to you along your bare throat, or at least a thick, solid necklace.

He felt bad, but he knew he would have fun taking the dress off of you tonight as he teased you throughout the day. Maybe, if you wore a wider necklace, he could unclasp it during one of the meetings today.

He looked down at you, admiring you as you just became puddy in his hands. You were limp, loose, yet tight as you refused to move.

Your hair clung to your sweaty face, your mouth hung open just a touch as you panted, your hands buried in the number of pillows bunched up by and under your head.

Your moans were breathy, not supported, weak as fatigue tugged at your body for rest.

Noctis growled and groaned on top of you, squeezing your thighs tighter as he felt himself twitching inside of you.

Maybe you would stay here, feign an illness, relax. Noctis wouldn't mind that either.

You suddenly started whimpering, whining as your chest lifted off of the bed, pressing yourself deeper, flush against Noctis' pelvis. You came with a sudden moan, crying out as your body slackened and fell to the mattress with a slight bounce, your breasts happily bouncing along, only to continue moving as Noctis continued gently thrusting in and out of you.

He had started to become sloppy, unravel, pick up the pace despite straining himself to slow down for your sake. He groaned louder, fingers digging into the soft flesh of your thighs until he came with a loud moan, a short cry coming from you as he came in your throbbing pussy.

Noctis had fallen to your side, laying on his back just like you as he looked up at the cathedral-like ceilings. His hand fumbled around on the bed for a quick moment before he found your limp one, weaving his fingers into yours as he squeezed them tightly.

He turned his head slightly just to look up at you, only to see you were already looking down to him from your spot amongst the plush pillows, a soft, weak, sleepy smile plastered on your warm face.

"I love you," you cooed as your thumb grazed lightly over a few of his knuckles, loving how his cold hand helped cool you down.

"I love you," Noctis murmured back to you.

A sudden knock at the door drew you both out of your daze, your eyes fluttering and shooting to the door that didn't open. Instead, you both heard a certain advisor clear his throat.

"Your Majesties," he called from behind the door. "Terribly sorry for disrupting the-" Ignis coughed -"afterglow, but the delegates for the upcoming harvest ball will be arriving soon."

Noctis bit his lip and glanced at you only to see you had covered your face with your hands as you silently laughed to yourself.

"Thanks, Ignis," he had called out, sighing as he hoisted himself off of the bed to begin the day.


	3. Deputy: Jordan Parrish x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Violence, blood, angst.
> 
> Song Rec: Six Feet Under - Billie Eilish
> 
> Notes: I placed this during Season 4, aka the Deadpool for supernaturals, before Jordan knows what he is. We made it so you were being hunted, but we didn't’ fill in what you are, so go crazy with your imagination! :3c

Your body refused to move from its spot, huddled in the corner of the closet, behind all of your hung clothes. You shook uncontrollably, a hand was clamped over your mouth to keep you from crying out.

Your mind, however, was arguing with your body. You knew you needed to move, you were trapped in a corner, you were an easy kill, easy money for the hunter lurking through your hollow home.

Speaking of, you could hear their boots slowly walk around the house, a pep in their step as they knew you were still here. You heard him chuckling to himself, bragging about how much you were worth on the deadpool list. He was checking every room, slamming open every closet, moving every article of clothing, flipping mattresses, searching everywhere you could manage to fit yourself.

He was laughing aloud to you, promising a quick death if you behaved and came out right then and there. When you didn’t answer the first few times, he had turned cold.

“I have that phone of yours,” he called out as he came up the stairs. The wood groaned under his feet. You could smell the alcohol and the heavy duty body spray and… oh god, are you smelling the blood of some poor supernatural that met their fate to this asshole? “Last phone call to Jordan… Your boyfriend or would that happen to be the same Jordan on the deadpool, would it sweetheart?”

You grit your teeth against your cupped hand, a sharp intake waving off to a wobble.

You could barely handle the fact that this was happening.

You had called Jordan when you noticed that a stranger’s car was parked right outside of your house. You were alone, your family was gone for a few hours, weren’t expected for a few more. You saw a man in the driver’s seat, guns on the dashboard. You got scared, so you had called him in a fit of fear.

Sadly, you only received his voicemail, to which you ordered him to come to your house as soon as possible.

You kept your eyes pinned on the space under the closet door. His footsteps grew closer, slowing down as they quickly stopped at the room right next to yours. He entered and rifled around before throwing open the closet doors.

Your phone had suddenly gone off, your ringtone filling the empty void inside of the house. You softly whimpered, scrunching back, deeper into the closet.

Your teeth started chattering.

“Should I answer it?” he cackled as he stepped out into the hallway. The phone quickly cut off. Your heart beat against your chest harder. You thought he had answered it. “Guess he didn’t wanna talk. Sad. I was gonna put him through the pleasures of finding you.”

He dropped your phone to the ground. You quickly heard it crunch, glass shattering followed by the pops and crackles of it being destroyed by one boot stomp.

He turned to the room you were hiding in and slowly walked in.

Before he could even lift the bed, there was a harsh knock at the front door.

“Expecting someone?” he smirked.

Through the slats on the closet door, your heart stopped dead in its tracks at the sight of him. You could see his disgusting smirk as he eyed the closet.

“This is the Beacon County Sheriff’s Department,” someone called out. Your body perked up at the sound of Jordan’s strong voice. “Come out with your hands up!”

“I know you’re in here.”

He flipped the mattress over, kicking the boxspring off only to find an empty floor inhabited by dust bunnies.

Downstairs you heard one last loud series of knocks before the door was kicked in.

You fumbled around your person, finding your father’s baseball bat. The metal sat cold and heavy in your hand.

Maybe, just maybe, you could live to see another day. If he were to go confront Jordan, you could hit him over the head with this, and maybe…

The hunter in the room left the room, but not before glaring right at you, through the slats of the doors.

An icy chill ran through your spine. You had a feeling he saw you through the thin spaces in between the slats.

He left the room, footsteps suddenly lighter than they should be as he crept down the hallway.

A tap at the window suddenly startled you, a shrill scream nearly leaving your lips. You cracked the closet door open just a bit and popped your head out to see another man at the window peeking in until he saw you.

He motioned you to unlock the window.

You saw him with Jordan a few times, you knew he wasn’t a hunter.

What was his name… Sam? Stiles? No that was the name of his friend…

You scrambled out of the closet and hurried to the window and opened it.

“Come on,” he whispered to you. “Jordan told us what’s going on. We’re getting you out of here.”

“Scott!” you heard someone silently scream. “Did you find ‘em?”

Scott, the man before you, rolled his eyes and offered you a hand. You were quickly pulled outside onto the roof when you heard gunshots inside of the house.

“Ready to jump?”

You nodded and watched as Scott gripped onto the ledge of the roof and rolled off onto his feet. He held his arms out for you to jump into in case you fell.

You slowly padded up to the edge only to whip around when you heard someone barrel into the room behind you, door slamming open. Just as you turned your head, you were pushed off by a force entering your stomach.

You toppled over the edge of the roof as your hands fled to your stomach where something cold and wet overtook your fingers. Pain scattered through your body as your feet slipped from the edge.

When arms and hands grabbed to catch you, searing, white-hot pain forced a wail from you as you grabbed a hold of the flesh that had been shot as tears rolled down your cheeks. You writhed in the arms of your savior, one of their hands pressing against your mouth to muffle the screams.

In the distance, you could hear sirens blaring.

You heard your name being called over the blood roaring in your ears and another pair of hands grab a hold of you, pressing hands over your wound tightly, making you bite into the hands over your mouth.

“We need to get her to the hospital,” you heard Jordan order. “Did you call Sheriff Stilinski?”

“Where is he?” you heard Scott call out.

Everything hurt. Everything was just blinding pain. Tears were streaming down your cheeks, your chest heaving, mind fuzzing as you heard your heart racing in your ears.

Your vision was failing you, everything swaying from side to side as the pain wracking your body was slowly lifted. You slowly began to feel the hand clamped down on your wrist, veins slowly turning black and hiding at the curve of the elbow.

Your eyelids grew heavy, the sirens grew closer, you felt a large hand pat at your cheek, jolting your eyes open to see Jordan with tears coating his worried eyes.

“Stay with me (Y/n),” he murmured to you.

You could have sworn, that even with your failing vision, you saw those beautiful muddy hazel eyes of his had turned a fiery orange before your eyes had finally collapsed and you passed out.

* * *

 

_Jordan sat next to your bed at the hospital, staring at you, saying nothing and doing nothing but sit in silence. His breaths were shaky, his hands were fumbling, he often would break out into a cold sweat whenever he would remember your screams._

_A sharp chill ran down his spine as he finally worked up the guts to look down at his hand, staring directly at the veins poking from his wrist. No longer black, but a normal light blue against his pale skin._

_What he did when you were on the street, writhing in pain, it was foreign to him what he did, but for some reason, he knew what it was._

_He clenched his hand into a fist and exhaled a long-awaited breath before looking back at you._

_He knew what you were, he saw your name on the deadpool right under his name._

_So what was he?_

_Jordan slowly pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket and opened a new message to Scott McCall._

_Jordan took one deep breath and looked up to you once more before he started typing._

_**What am I?** _


End file.
